


Chaotic Return

by DecepticonHuntress



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, chaotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonHuntress/pseuds/DecepticonHuntress
Summary: After an accident at the main building for Chaotic on Earth, the system was shut down and deemed unsalvageable by the Codemasters. Players were given refunds for buying the scanners and those who went to Perim and the True Chaotic were given strict instructions to not speak about their experiences to anyone outside of the Chaotic Community. The Creatures of Perim were stunned by the sudden disappearance of the Chaotic Players and while some were overjoyed others were worried and heartbroken over the loss of their friends or potential Mates...But that is only the beginning.
Relationships: Aszil/Sarah Laurence, Chaor/Kaz Kalinkas (Chaotic), Theb-Saar/Peyton Touhey, Tom Majors/Maxxor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue: The Hard Truth

**Author's Note:**

> {I DO NOT OWN CHAOTIC! JUST MY OWN OC'S}  
> Please leave a kudos if you like it so far or a comment if there is something wrong. Thank you all so much for reading!

"About three weeks ago Chaotic was shut down after an explosion at both the Factory, where they make the Scanners and Merchandise, and the Server Building, where they keep the Online game of Chaotic, that claimed the lives of five employees and injured twelve others. Officials say that the explosion was caused by a bomb placed under the gas pipes inside the Factory that caused a chain reaction all the way to the Servers. 

"Officials are investigating and will reveal more as the story continues. One of the seven founders of Chaotic, Markus Crellan, announced later that week that Chaotic was being shut down for good as there was no possible way to recover any of the files that got destroyed in the blast. 

"He claims that refunds will be given to those who bought the Scanners and a sincere apology to the Players who made the game apart of their everyday lives. More on the story as it unfolds, now onto Weather with-" 

The TV shuts off and all is silent but for the stiffled sobs of a young 14-year old boy, Tom Majors looks at his friend and sniffles. "Kaz..Kaz are you ok?" Tom asks and his voice is rough and scratchy from both crying and puberty. His friend, 14-year old Kaz Kalinkas replies shakily. "No...No Tom I'm not..Chaor was about...A-About to kiss.." 

Kaz covers his face with his hands and trails off, heart breaking as the horrible truth reaches his mind. Tom sighs sadly and looks at the blue scanner in his hand and then sets it down on the table, shoulders and head slumping in despair. "It's over...Chaotic is gone...and so is Perim, Forever." Tom says in a soft voice and closes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Four Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and feedback, I know its been a while since I posted but I sometimes have horrible writers block and can't get the story out. Will try to give heads up on updates. Thanks again for reading and please let me know if I made any mistakes so I can make the story enjoyable for you and others. {I DO NOT OWN CHAOTIC}

The crowd cheered and chanted as the two competitors punched and kicked each other. Tom Majors, now 18-years old and about to graduate High School, sits in the front row and stares up into the ring watching his best friend Kaz Kalinkas, also 18-years old and about to graduate with Tom, take a few hits to the gut and one to the head and falls back onto his knees. "Come on Kalinkas! Get up!" The gruff voice of the local kick boxing team yells, Michael Knotts is a 40-year old man who served for twenty years in the Marines before being medically discharged after and attack that left him missing one leg and an arm. Kaz groans and slowly gets to his feet, sweat dripping down his face as he focuses on his opponent. 'I have to win this fight, for my Town and for my Future.' Kaz thinks and swings a fist hitting his opponent in the side and kicking his thigh, knocking him into a roll which he quickly springs up from. 

"Not bad boy, but not good enough! Come on, where's your Fire?!" Knotts yells and then smirks as Kaz's eyes seem to glow in fury behind his goggles. Kaz's opponent smirks and tries to jump kick Kaz in the head but Kalinkas notices and quickly ducks down and forward using the momentum to punch the others stomach with both fists, tossing him out of the ring and onto the floor unconscious. The crowd goes wild and chant "Kalinkas! Kalinkas!" over and over again as the referee lifts Kaz's hand up into the air and yells out "Winner! Kazdan Kalinkas for the Wild Wolves Kick Boxing Team!" Kaz grins and pants, body sore and mind tired but heart filled with pride and a sense of accomplishment. Tom cheers and stands, coming over to help Kaz down from the ring as reporters surround him. "Oi! Back off you leeches, let the kid breath! You'll get your damn statement after he cleans up and gets checked by a doc!" Knotts shoves his way through and creates a blockade between the press and the boys. "I did it Tom...I really did it, I won the State Championships for our town!" Kaz says happily as they walk through the doors behind the arena stands and begin heading toward the locker room and showers. 

Tom chuckles and keeps one arm around his friends waist, holding him upright as they slowly make their way into the room. "I never doubted you Kaz, you forget I was there when you-" Tom begins but then trails off, wincing in regret at bringing up Perim. Kaz sighs and sits on a nearby bench, unwrapping his hands and focusing on the multiple scrapes and bruises littering them before replying "You mean when I beat Hammerdoom in the UnderWorld Coliseum? I remember that day Tom, I also remember how much Chaor smiled as I walked away...I won't lie and say I've moved on but I'm not as sad as I used to be about it, so no more of this walking on eggshells ok? We need to talk about it to help us not forget what we went through." Tom stares in shock at first before smiling and sitting next to his friend, one hand touching the hidden tattoo on his left shoulder. "I agree my friend, so from now on we remember and get through this together." Tom says and holds out a closed fist toward Kaz who chuckles and gently bumps his own fist against Tom's. Before the boys can say anything else the door opens and a doctor comes in with Michael Knotts following behind. 

"Alright Majors, give the Doc some space to look at Kalinkas. You don't have to leave just move out of the way." Knotts says and leans against the wall near the door. "You got it sir." Toms says and stands standing next to the Coach as the doctor looks over and begins to bandage some of the more serious cuts and gashes. "You don't need any stitches this time, however you should avoid using your right hand for a few days and put antibiotic cream on this gash here across your knuckles to prevent infection." The doctor says calmly and pulls said cream out of his bag and applying it before gently wrapping the boys hand. Kaz sighs and chuckles replying "Thank you doctor, I will." The doctor finishes and leaves, once gone Kaz stands and stretches before going over to a locker and opening it to change back into his normal clothes. "You did really well Kalinkas, but you shouldn't have to be reminded to use that Fire inside yourself. Why did you hold back boy? What got into your head?" Knotts asks as he walks over and helps undo the clasps on the goggles covering Kaz's eyes. 

Tom also comes over and helps Kaz dress as his right hand, the most dominate, can't be used. Kaz takes a deep breath and grabs a towel, wiping the sweat off his face before putting his glasses on and looks at Knotts. "I was thinking about Him...About what he would of said had he seen me fight tonight." Kaz says honestly and quietly, in his mind picturing Chaor standing there in the stands and watching him, either shaking his head at the novice mistakes he made or smirking in pride watching Kaz stand strong against every punch and kick. Tom stays silent and folds up Kaz's robe to distract himself from thoughts of his favorite creature. Knotts nods in understanding and sighs. "I know you miss him kid but you can't let the "what if's" distract you from what you need to do. I may not know him as well as you but from what you told me of him he wouldn't have been happy with you for getting lost in your own mind and almost losing the match. You have a real talent for fighting kid and a strategic, cunning mind to match but if you keep overthinking things you will lose every time and your future, or life, will be over." Knotts says and pats Kaz gently on the back before stepping back and smiling. "Now lets go and try to swim through the pack of leeches out there huh? We have a long trip ahead before we return home and the plane leaves for the Champions Retreat in three hours." He says and walks away, leaving Tom to help Kaz gather his things before both boys meet him at the door. 

Kaz smiles at the blunt honesty from his Coach and Mentor and follows him out of the locker room and toward the door that says Exit, as they walk he sees out of the corner of his eye a familiar red skinned man with horns standing by the wall. The boy pauses and looks around, glancing at Tom who is talking to Knotts about calling their parents when they get to the airport, before looking at his surroundings more and stepping slightly away from the other two. "Chaor?" Kaz whispers and looks, hoping that he really saw his favorite Creature and that he wasn't going crazy. Before he can look more Tom calls out to him and he turns, seeing the confusion on his friends face and shakes his head before walking back to Tom and Knotts. "Sorry thought I saw something, must be all the knocks to the head." Kaz jokes and smiles reassuringly. Tom thinks a moment before shrugging and smiling also before replying "No worries Kaz, it happens to everyone. Remember when Peyton slammed his head into that tree in the Forest and swore he saw blue and yellow Dractyls?" Both boys laugh at the memory and walk out the door, leaving the Arena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later they were sitting on a plane and waiting for it to take off. Tom was reading a pamphlet on a University that wanted him to join their ROTC program. "Hey Kaz this one has a Kick-Boxing team and allows students to pick their roommate's, its ROTC isn't that bad either and more then 80% get to go to the Military after graduation." Tom says quietly, mindful of the time and already sleeping passengers, waiting for a reply. Kaz looks at the pamphlet and reads through it real quick before perking up. "And they have a computer sciences, we could go there together and fulfill both our dreams." Kaz whispers and shares a smile with his best friend, envisioning himself and Tom at the University together. 

Tom wanting to join the Marines and follow in his dad's footsteps and Kaz wanting to become a program designer and try to recreate or recover Chaotic's lost files. The boys have been inseparable since they were both 4-years old, their bond as friends changed to brothers when the boys went through a traumatic event when they were 8-years old. The Captain comes over the speaker and informs everyone that they will be taking off now and to be fasten their seatbelts. Tom, sitting by the window, does as instructed and sighs in relief glad to be flying to Hawaii for two weeks for spring break and the Champions Retreat. Kaz on the other hand, sitting in the middle, fastens his belt tightly and leans against the seat closing his eyes and hoping that its a short flight. As he sits there he slowly begins to drift to sleep and dreams of pools of lava, dark stalagmite colored buildings, and the smell of flames and fire. 

"Kaz! Wake up!" A frantic voice brings him out of his dreams and when he opens his eyes the plane suddenly begins to fall from the sky, masks dropping out of the overhead compartments and people begin screaming in fear and panic grasping at the masks and putting them on. Kaz quickly follows and puts on his mask, clutching onto Toms hand as the pressure rapidly drops. Tom clings to Kaz and looks out the window as the water seemed to be getting closer and closer, causing his heart to beat wildly in his chest and one thought runs through his head. 'Maxxor I never got to say goodbye...' Toms thinks and then loses consciousness as the plane slams into the water.


	3. Chapter 2: Old But New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in One special today, hope you all enjoy it. {I DO NOT OWN CHAOTIC}

Najarin was flying towards his home on Lake Kenopo when the sky turned dark and a force so powerful that he paused in shock. It only lasted a moment and when the skies cleared everything seemed normal but for the strange metal container sitting on the shore under him, Najarin went to investigate and found that it was full of Humans! Some old and young and many injured or unconscious, he lands and approaches one with greying hair and a metallic arm that seems to be trying to get everyone to calm down. "Enough! We need to get out of this thing and try to help those who are hurt and figure out who might be missing." The man says and then turns when he senses someone behind him. "Remain calm Human, I mean you no harm. My name is Najarin, I am a High Muge for the OverWorld Tribe, and I wish to help." Najarin says and raises his hands in non threatening gesture. 

The man looks stunned before glancing at an unconscious Human in a seat near him then looking back at Najarin before speaking "My name is Michael Knotts, I'm a friend of Tom Majors and Kaz Kalinkas, I heard a lot about you from the boys." Najarin's eyes widen before he looks more closely at the Human next to Michael. 'Could it really be?' He thinks and kneels, gently turning the Human over and looking at his face. Dark black hair covers the eyes of the young man and sharp facial features stand out against his slightly olive skin, a torn gray shirt reveals an OverWorld symbol on the mans shoulder with a name written in Perim's language "Maxxor". "Tom?" Najarin asks stunned by the more mature body and face of his friend. Tom stirs and groans as he opens his blue eyes and stares at the Muge in shock and then happiness. "N-Najarin? Am I really back? Or..Or am I dead?" He asks and sits up, causing the Muge to step back and help him. "You are not dead, Tom Majors, you are in a metal contraption on the shores of Lake Kenopo...Its been two solons since we last saw you, you've grown it seems." Najarin says and can't help but smile at the familiar and slightly alarming light in the boys eyes that always mean something either troublesome or joyful is going through his mind. 

Tom smiles more and ignores the ache in his head and back as he stands and hugs the Muge tightly, not truly believing he was back and in front of his friend. Najarin smiles more and hugs the boy back with one arm and chuckles, glad to see that though his physical appearance may have changed his kind heart and gentle spirit didn't. Tom pulls back and allows Najarin to stand and step away, letting another pair of arms hug the young man. "Tom your awake! I was worried and decided to see if there was a first aid kit anywhere on board, sadly I didn't but I'm sure we can find something outside the plane to help." Kaz Kalinkas says as he pulls away from his friend and doesn't seem to notice the Muge staring at him in shock. Tom chuckles at Najarin's expression and looks at Kaz with bright eyes before replying "I'm alright Kaz and...I think we find more then just supplies outside the plane...Kaz, we are back." Kaz blinks at his friend and then frowns, glancing when Tom looked over at someone and gasping in shock. "Najarin?! Wait, but, how...Wait...W-We're in Perim?" Kaz asks shakily. Najarin nods and stares at the red headed young man before him, everything seemed the same about Kaz except for his body. Where it was once was skinny and frail there are now muscles and a athletic build, almost like his own body. "Yes...It seems you have both changed in your time away." Najarin says and then steps to the side as the red head runs outside the plane and screams in joy. "I'm back! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Hahaha!" Kaz screams and laughs, tears falling down his eyes as he looks around the place that has always been on his mind. 

The other people on the plane begin to relax and follow Michaels advice, moving the hurt and unconscious off the plane and into the sand. Najarin helps and then, once the plane is empty, steps away from the group of Humans to call Maxxor using a Crystal. He only waits a moment before the green face and yellow eyes of the OverWorld Leader appears. "Najarin, I'm afraid I can't speak for long I'm in a meeting with Chaor about the Deep Mines gates being repaired and blocking any M'Arillians from returning since it appears their becoming active again." Maxxor says and seems to glance over his shoulder at someone. Najarin smiles at his luck and says "I believe the M'Arillians can wait as something far more important has come up." He hears a snort and then suddenly he sees the red face and blue eyes of the UnderWorld Leader. "And what's more important then M'Arillians?" Chaor demands gruffly. Najarin turns the Crystal so both Leaders can see the two familiar looking humans who were looking out at the Lake and speaking. "Tom?!" Maxxor asks at the same time Chaor roars "Kazzy?!" Najarin turns the Crystal back to face him and nods before speaking "Yes it is them, apparently they have grown into young adults in their time away from Perim. There are other Humans here at Lake Kenopo and I will keep them safe until more help can arrive, some are hurt and I believe both Tom and Kaz might be as well." After hearing that the Crystal goes silent and blank making Najarin frown and then chuckles as he realizes what both Creatures are doing. 'Well, this will be interesting to see.' He thinks and then gets interrupted by a scream for help, causing him to look out toward the lake. Out on the lake, not to far from shore, is another young man who seems to be holding up a young woman who is unconscious. 

"Help! Help us!" The voice calls and then coughs as he goes slightly under the water from both his weight and the woman's. Tom immediately jumps into the water, swimming over to the man with speed and helping get them both to shore quickly. The young man collapses on the sandy shore and pants, coughing between breaths and speaking "S-Sarah...Please h-help Sarah.." He begs and looks up, familiar greenish grey eyes stare up at him. Najarin looks at the woman and notices the familiar blonde hair and pale skin before looking back to the young man and asking "Peyton?" The man, Peyton, nods and smiles slightly. "H-Hey Najarin, good to see you!" He says and then collapses from exhaustion. Tom performs CPR on the unconscious woman until she begins to cough and then sit up. "Whoa, whoa easy there Sarah right?" Toms says and helps her, one hand supporting her back in case she falls back. 

The blonde nods and then looks at Tom and gasps. "Tom?" She asks and Toms eyes widen as he recognizes those blue eyes replying "Sarah? What are you-Whoa!" Tom laughs as the blonde hugs him tightly and he hugs back. "Dude where is my hug?" Peyton asks jokingly and then laughs as Kaz hugs him before helping him sit up on the sand. "Peyton! How did you guys get to Perim?" Kaz asks as Tom and Sarah split apart and swap who they were hugging. Sarah replies "I don't know, one moment Peyton is teaching me to serf and the next moment we get swept up by a wave and my head hit the board...That's all I remember." Peyton nods and hugs Tom back before looking at the other people and then the plane. "I only remember the wave and carrying Sarah up to the surface and calling for help, I'm guessing you guys had a different experience?" He says and then stands. 

Kaz nods and stands also, helping Sarah to her feet before saying "Our plane crashed and everything went black for a moment, I woke up to panicked people and Tom out cold." Tom sighs and stands also, looking back toward the tree's and other people who were gathered and doing a head count. "I don't think it matters how we got here, we are here now and have to help keep everyone else calm. We may know the Creatures and Tribes of Perim but they don't and this place is dangerous for those who don't know anything about the locations." Tom says and the others all nod and look at Najarin. The Muge looks over each of the four Humans faces and sees a determination and responsibility that they didn't possess the last time they were here before saying "I have contacted Maxxor and Chaor, they will arrive with more Creatures to help protect the Humans and supplies as well. I will now call the Danians and Mipedians to inform them that you two have returned as well, Queen Azsil has missed you Sarah and King Theb'Sar has missed you Peyton. So while you may remain on guard you can also relax and trust us to help you." 

All four nod and then smile at each other before walking toward the group of Humans to let them know the plan and some basics of Perim. Najarin stares at the plane and then out to the Lake, trying to think about who or what could have the power to not only cross realms but bring others into them. The sun was still high in the sky over the lake and Najarin can't help but feel a strong sense of foreboding despite the calm and quiet of the area. 'It is always peaceful...before the night comes.' Najarin thinks and looks warily at the Humans.


	4. Chapter 3: Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry its been so long, I've been studying for the GED test and trying to get a part time job. I will try to set up a decent posting schedule for everyone. {I DO NOT OWN CHAOTIC}

Peyton smiles as his friend Kaz, who he hasn't seen or heard from in years, starts a fire in the firepit Tom and Sarah built. "So what has happened with you guys since the Shut Down?" Peyton asks and rests his head back on the planes outer wall. Tom sits back in the sand, soaking up the sun, and replies "Oh man so much, first off I joined the High School ROTC about year after Chaotic shut down and managed to get into track and field too. Won first place at Regionals and State for both as well as the title of Sergeant Cadet with the ROTC last weekend, I've been extremely busy between that and following Kaz to his matches." Peyton shakes his head and smiles widely. "Dude you really turned into an OverWorlder didn't you?" Peyton jokes and then laughs a bit as Tom tosses a stray rock at him. "Shut up Peyton, I enjoyed those things before Chaotic and Perim...I think." Tom jokes back and all four laugh and relax even more into their spots. Peyton was leaning against the wall of the plane looking out over the beach and some of the tree line, Tom was sitting with his back to the Lake and resting with his elbows in the sand, Kaz was sitting across from Peyton close to the freshly lit fire legs crossed, and Sarah was sitting with her back turned to the trees facing Tom also with her legs crossed. 

"I'm proud of you Tom, you actually kept to your High School Goals. But what do you mean about Kaz's Matches?" She asks curiously, looking between Kaz and Tom. Kaz shows his, now dirty, bandaged hand and smirks before replying "I'm a Champion Kick Boxer now for our hometown, a lot of my matches are out of town or state so Tom wanted to come with in case I got into trouble. Not that I go without an adult present but you never know anymore. But in between fighting and school I work at a small coffee shop that was once a place where Chaotic Online matches were posted. What about you Sarah, what have you been up to?" Sarah thinks before replying "I've been traveling with my parents and continuing my High School stuff online, although I did join a Gymnastics team and have won first place at all of the events." Tom and Kaz smile a bit before glancing at Peyton, who has been unnaturally quiet. 

"Peyton what about you?" Kaz asks, cleaning his glasses with the only non ripped part of his shirt. "Oh well I've been doing some semi Pro-Surfing, going to Home-School since uhh...well my whole school found out I was gay and uhh...Yeah it didn't go to well. But I got a job as a Junior Surf Instructor, its been a blast helping tourists and younger kids learn how to surf and enjoy the flow of the sea." Peyton replies and smiles at his friends as they all congratulate and offer apologies to Peyton. The four sit in silence after a while before Sarah glances at the other group of people who are huddling close together, warily watching their surroundings. "Do you think they will be able to handle meeting other Creatures? I mean Najarin looks extremely docile compared to some of the others from all the Tribes." Sarah asks in a hushed voice, keeping her face neutral. Tom sighs and runs a hand through his hair, looking at the people now too. "Some might and others might not...All depends on how the Creatures will react to Non-Chaotic's. We at least know about Perim, the Tribes, and the Creatures but these people didn't even know about Chaotic." Tom says just a quiet and then looks at Najarin who was looking off into the distance, toward his Castle, with a brooding look on his face. 

Kaz follows Toms gaze a moment before hearing the sound of an engine. "Hey what's that?!" A scared female voice yells and then others begin to murmur and stand, pointing toward the trees. The four young adults stand up and look, their eyes struggling to see through the thick canopy, when a Mower Cycle comes flying out of the forest destroying many tress and creating a type of pathway. It comes to a screeching stop and familiar red skin, demon like creature with horns and glowing blue eyes hops off and begins looking through the crowd of Humans. "KAZZY?!" Chaor yells in a deep, slightly angry voice. Kaz perks up and sprints with all his might toward the Creature and replying "CHAOR! I'm right here! Over here!" Chaor turns in time to see a blob of red hair and a flash of pink before he is holding his favorite Human close to his chest. Kaz sobs silently as the familiar warmth engulfs his body and strong arms hold him close, the muscular form of his lover a sign that he wasn't dreaming and that he was truly back. "Oh Kazzy I have missed you! Are you-" Chaor trails off as he pulls back and looks the young man over. Kaz has grown taller since he has been gone, now up to the bottom of his biceps instead of at his belly button. Red hair slightly more wild and fire like in shape with that familiar streak of blonde through it, light honey eyes hide behind pink tinted glasses as always and seem to reflect the dying light of the sunset, his body changed from scrawny to a lithe, muscular build. A few healed scars litter what little skin Chaor could see and bruises and cuts litter his arms and face, leading down to his bandaged hands which are covered in dirt and blood. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?! WERE YOU HURT BY ANYONE?! TELL ME WHO AND I WILL RIP THEM APART AND FEED THEM TO-" Chaor begins and then is silenced by a surprise kiss on the lips from Kaz. 

He purrs at the taste and his anger dims as he deepens the kiss and pulls Kaz closer, losing track of what's around him for a moment before a throat clearing makes him pull away and glare down at the Human man standing behind Kaz. "He is ok, Lord Chaor, Kaz is a Champion Fighter now back on Earth and won a battle a few hours before we were brought back to Perim." The man says and stands tall, posture similar to a Warrior who is prepared to battle if need be. Kaz catches his breath and tries to control the blush on his cheeks before replying "I-It's true Chaor, I won a major Match against my opponent but took a heavy beating in the process. This is my Mentor and friend Michael Knotts, he has been training me and helping my mother and I." Chaor sets Kaz down gently but keeps one hand on the boys shoulder, as if Kaz will disappear again. "I see, you have my thanks for looking after my future Mate and his Mother." Chaor said and stood tall, trying to be intimidating. Knotts bows his head and then walks back to the other Humans. Chaor hears the Dread Tread approaching and glances back with a smirk, chuckling "We beat the other Tribes here, that means we get to set up Base Camp first." Kaz rolls his eyes and leans his head on Chaors arm, content to remain by his side as long as he can. "I'm guessing you brought some of the other UnderWorlders to help act as guards, plus Battle Gear and Mugic in case one of the other Tribes gets aggressive?" Kaz asks and waves as the Tread stops and creatures pile out, bowing to both Chaor and Kaz. 

Chaor huffs and nods, not surprised that Kazzy figured out the plan so quickly since the boy was always observant of others and their possible actions. Tom, Sarah, and Peyton walk over and say their hello's to Chaor when the sound of multiple Levitar's reach them. Sarah turns and gasps as she see's Azsil at the front of the small congregation of vehicles and runs toward her as they stop a little ways away from the UnderWorlders. "Sarah!" Azsil calls and hops out as elegantly as possible from the Levitar, scuttling over to the young woman and scooping her up in her many arms. Sarah cries and sobs, hugging Azsil close and muttering apologies over and over. "My darling Mate it's not your fault, shh it's alright Sarah. Breath my fierce lover, breath." Azsil soothes and kisses Sarah's head and lips softly before setting her down and looking her over as the woman tries to get under control. Slim, beautiful build and much more mature body greet her gaze as well as long, mid-back length blonde hair. Light blue eyes looks up at Azsil in wonder and joy and a gentle loving smile graces her lips, clothes tight fitting and still slightly wet from the water Azsil is surprised by how much Sarah has both changed and remained the same. "I've missed you so much, life has been hard without you." Sarah says softly and hugs herself to Azsil's body. The Danian Queen swallows her tears and holds her Mate close, not saying a word for fear this is a dream. Peyton and Tom keep on the lookout as their friends reunite with their Lovers, hoping that they can have the same reunion with theirs. 

"Tom!" A deep voice calls from above and a small plane like aircraft hovers a bit before landing, Maxxor jumping out and running over to the black haired male. Tom tears up as he feels strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close, he hugs him tightly and sniffles. "M-Maxxor, I love you so much! I've missed you." Tom says shakily and smiles when he feels a small kiss to his head. Maxxor sets Tom down and smiles before replying "Not as much as I've missed you my Tom. Let me see you.." He looks over the boys body and can't help but feel touched at the tattoo on his shoulder. Tall, muscular body and tan skin slightly darker from days spent in the hot sun and kind blue eyes stand out against his slightly shorter black hair. A few scars are shown but nothing serious, his clothes ripped and torn to the point where they are just ribbons hanging off his chest and legs. 'Tom matured very nicely..' A lustful part of his brain whispered, causing Maxxor to release a quiet growl. Tom blushes and reaches up, gently touching the Rulers cheek before leaning close and kissing him softly. "Easy love, we don't exactly have a lot of privacy right now.." Tom says with a blush and Maxxor chuckles before kissing him again, enjoying the feel of his slightly sun chapped lips. 

Peyton stands there a bit and tries not to lose hope, but the insecure voices in his head keep repeating the same thing. 'He probably moved on and Najarin was just saying he missed me out of kindness...After all what's a poor, fat, and weak guy like me got to offer a King?' Peyton sighs and slumps his shoulders, turning and walking back toward the small fire he and his friends were sitting by as the sun disappears behind the Lakes surface. He didn't see the Mipedians arrive via their Komodo dragon looking mounts nor did he hear the hurried footsteps of their King and his Lover approach him. Theb'Sar stares at the young man whom he has missed for so long and is stunned by how much more beautiful he has become. Body still large and plump but with noticeable muscle growth in the arms and legs, sandy colored hair seems to blend in to the ground around them and green eyes shine in the fires light. Clothes similar to Sarah's tighten and reveal more of the young man much to the Kings delight and he can't help his urges. Peyton looks up at the familiar growl and only has a moment to see his Mate before being tackled and pinned into the sand and kissed deeply, passionately while clawed fingers gently grip onto his wetsuit. 

Once allowed to breath Peyton pants and blushes before saying "G-Guess you missed me too, my Mate I am so sorry I-" Peyton gets interrupted by a deeper kiss and and even deeper growl before he feels himself being dragged away inside the plane. Every other Human watches with slacked jaws and wide eyes while the three Chaotic players laugh and shake their heads at the typical, possessive behavior of the King. Najarin smiles and relaxes, feeling more at ease as he watches the scene unfold as Tribes begin to set up camps and offer medical aid to the injured Humans. Little lights appear in the distance on all sides and no one notices as they slowly get closer.


	5. Chapter 4: Surprising Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, life got a bit hectic. Will be updating at least once a week for now. Also slight mention of starvation and attempted suicide. Nothing major though.  
> {I DO NOT OWN CHAOTIC}

An hour later and Tom is sitting beside Maxxor around a large fire pit, relaxed and cuddled into his lovers side. "So that's what Tom and I have been up since you last saw us, what about all of you? Has Perim had any problems besides its usual ones?" Kaz asks, sitting in Chaor's lap as he informs the Creatures of what the four have been doing since they parted ways. Theb'Sar speaks up first, running his hand through Peyton's hair as the young man leans into his chest between his legs. "Not in my territory at least, things have been quiet and peaceful in the Oasis." Azsil nods in agreement and smiles, holding Sarah, who is laying in her arms, closer. "I can report the same for Mt. Pillar, hardly anything has happened in solans." She says, glancing at Maxxor and then Chaor. "Kiru City has also been at peace and the damage from the M'Arillians has been repaired." Maxxor says calmly, sounding content. Chaor grunts and shrugs. "The Underworld will never change Kazzy, don't worry." He says and everyone chuckles at the usual gruffness of the Tribal Leader. 

The group sits in silence for a moment, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, when the sound of footsteps reaches their ears. "Excuse me? Uhh sorry to interrupt but can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" A slightly deep male voice asks, causing Tom to jump up in shock. "D-Dad! What are you doing here?" He asks and runs over to the man. "Tom? Oh thank god your alright!" His father says and embraces his son, his eyes finally moving over the Creatures gathered, making him tense up and automatically reach for his weapon. "Son get back, I'll-" He begins but Tom stops him and chuckles nervously. "Dad there is no need for that, remember the game Chaotic that Kaz and I played a few years back?" He asks and watches his fathers eyes as he steps back, one hand still on his guns holster. "Yeah...I remember son, why?" He asks and then sees Kaz Kalinkas in the arms of a Demon looking beast. "Wait...You mean all those times Kaz talked about Perim was real? It's a real place?" He asks, recognizing the red Creature from a poster that Tom got Kaz one Christmas. Tom nods and relaxes, glad his dad was hearing him out. "Yeah it is, these Creatures are our friends dad and won't hurt us. But how did you get here? You were all the way in Iraq last I heard." Toms says, confusion in his eyes. 

His father nods and relaxes a bit before pulling out his walkie talkie and speaking into it. "Stand down guys, apparently these things are friends." He says and then listens as a high pitched male voice speaks on the other end. "B-But they have hostages! Why are you trusting some punk ass brat!" The voice whines and then a thump and yelp is heard on the other end. "Sorry about that General, we will come down in a moment. Tell Tom he better explain why my nephew is sitting on some devil wannabe's lap." A slightly gruff voice says and then the walkie goes silent. Tom chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head, looking at his dad. "Umm yeah that's a uhh long story...Let me introduce you to the Creatures and let them know not to attack your team, which I'm guessing are with you." Toms says and walks back quickly to the fire, where the Creatures were watching the interaction with distrust. Maxxor stands and walks over as the Human man follows Tom into the camp. "Maxxor, Theb'Sar, Azsil, Chaor this is my father Antonius Majors. Antonius Majors meet the four Tribal Leaders of Perim." Tom says and watches nervously as Maxxor stands face to face with his father. Antonius Majors stands straighter and is slightly shorter then Maxxor, his black and gray hair is cropped short in a crew cut and his green eyes are that of an old warrior who has fought many battles, his face is almost identical to Toms own but for the scars and age lines that are scattered here or there. "It is an honor to meet you, Antonius Majors." Maxxor says and extends a hand to the man. 

The elder Majors relaxes a bit more and clasps the Creatures hand, seeing the kind of respect that only fellow soldiers give to one another. "Nice to meet you too." He replies and then listens as Tom informs the others of the company they are about to get. Kaz pales a bit and practically leaps out of Chaors arms. "Shit! My uncle is wants an explanation? What are you going to tell him Tom?" Kaz asks and then glares as Tom laughs and replies. "I'm not telling him anything Kaz, Chaor is /your/ Mate so you get to have the talk with your uncle Charlie." Kaz sighs and mock punches Toms shoulder before hissing in pain at remembering his busted knuckles. "Damn it...Ok ok your right." Kaz smirks suddenly and glances at Antonius. "After all you have to explain /your/ mate to your dad, good luck!" He says and then runs as Tom tries to tackle him to the ground, laughing the whole time. 

"Kaz you asshole! Get back here!" Tom yells as he blushes a deep red and chases Kaz. Sarah and Peyton sigh before sharing a look and standing, going to stop the two boys as they begin arguing. "Be back in moment love." Peyton says to Theb'Sar as he runs, causing the Mipedian King to chuckle and shake his head. "It seems they haven't changed that much since they left, which is a very good thing in my opinion." He says and many of the Creatures nod and agree with him. Maxxor retakes his seat and watches Tom get pulled away by Sarah, a small smile gracing his face. Antonius stands there in shock, he knew his son was gay and had fallen for someone and that someone had broken his sons heart, but he had no idea it would be a Creature from another world. A politically powerful one too he remembers Tom saying during the intros. He takes a quick note of his surroundings out of pure habit and sees another group of Humans being guarded and tended to by Creatures not to far away, and then more Creatures walking a perimeter around the camps. The insect looking ones tilt their heads to the side before speaking to the animal looking ones. Antonius narrows his eyes and thinks about his team heading there way, hoping his son wasn't wrong about his "friends" being good guys. Azsil noticed the mans posture tensing up and decided to speak up. 

"I sent a telepathic message to my Danian guards about your team, Mr. Majors, they are informing the other Tribes guards that the Humans approaching are allies." She says and watches as he looks at her and then nods, relaxing a bit but not fully. Chaor grunts and shifts his weight to rest one hand on his chin as he watches the fire. "You won't get him to fully relax Azsil, he is an old Warrior and we are unknown dangers to him. I wouldn't relax at all in his position." He says and Azsil rolls her eyes at the UnderWorlder. "Of course you wouldn't Chaor, neither would I, but we can still try to reach peace with these new Humans. We have been at peace for solons now Chaor and I don't want to start a war with my Mates species." She says and Theb'Sar nods in agreement. "Azsil is right, we must not attack them...We could lose our Mates if we do and I refuse to let Peyton go a second time." He says and Maxxor just nods, looking at Antonius. "We promise your, and every Human here, is safe from our Tribes." He says calmly. Antonius nods and decides to sit, he stays close enough to keep warm but far enough to retreat if need be. "Thank you, I told my guys to stand down so they should listen and not attack any of you. But I have to know, Maxxor, are you the one who broke my sons heart?" Majors asks and keeps his face neutral. 

Maxxor turns and frowns at the man, confusion in his golden eyes. "Not intentionally, I love your son and would never hurt him. But one day when we were out exploring the Riverlands his form started fading into a swirl of blue light...I don't know what happened but I swear I never meant to break his heart." He says and glances at Tom, guilt rising in his chest at the thought of his Mate feeling that way. Antonius nods, thinking it over before deciding to tell the Creatures what happened. "The building that made the Cards, Scanners, and other Chaotic items got blown up and the building that housed all the codes got fried. They couldn't save the codes and so Chaotic was shut down, many players were extremely upset and no one knew why. Tom was a different boy after the shut down and would hardly leave the house for the first year...Kaz was much worse though and refused to eat, sleep, or do anything but stare at his scanner...We finally got the boys back to somewhat normal and they picked up the pieces themselves. Tom told me that he and Kaz had lost their first and only loves the day Chaotic got shut down and I assumed that they were other players who broke up with them because the game was gone." He says and watches as Maxxor and the red one, Chaor, eyes darken. 

"KAZZY! GET OVER HERE!" Chaor yells and startles the boys out of their little wrestling match, Peyton and Sarah frown and share a glance with Tom and Kaz before all four begin walking back over to the fire. Maxxor grabbed Tom and pulled him into a tight hug, eyes closing as he held the boy. "Maxxor? Hey what's wrong?" Tom asks as he hugs back, confused. Chaor pulls Kaz to him and places both hands on the boys shoulders. "You didn't eat?! Or sleep?! Kazzy you said you wouldn't do that again!" Chaor lectures, looking into Kaz's eyes as they widen and then look down in shame. "I-I was lost Chaor...We had finally admitted our love to each other and you were about to...to Claim me when I vanished. I lost you and I-I didn't want to..." He stammers and holds back tears, clenching his fists by his sides. Chaor growls in frustration before hugging Kaz close, practically hiding the boy in his arms and chest. "Kazzy...What have I always said about giving up? Hm?" Chaor asks and rubs Kaz's back. 

Kaz takes a shaky breath and sniffles before answering. "It's a sign that someone else has won and you lost...You weren't a True UnderWorlder." Chaor nods and kisses Kaz's head, purring into his fiery red hair. "Exactly, but you have proven yourself to be a True UnderWorlder and you won't /ever/ give up again. Understand?" He asks and waits for Kaz's answer. The boy nods and pulls away to wipe his eyes and face, smiling up at the Creature he loves. "I-I won't I promise." Chaor grunts once and then sits Kaz down on his lap again, clawed hand gently stroking the boys back. The other Leaders have once again latched onto their Human Lovers and are content to sit in silence. Antonius Majors watches the whole exchange and comes to the conclusion that these Creatures truly care for these Human youths in a romantic way and always will, he can't help but smile a bit as his son Tom holds onto the Creature that stole his young heart and seems to want to take care of him. The elder Majors sighs and looks back toward the trees, watching as his team slowly approach the guards and speak to them, hoping that he wouldn't have to be the one to end that relationship when they got everyone back home...If they can return home.


End file.
